


Keeping Us Down is Impossible, 'Cause We're Unstoppable

by Euphoriette



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, gaara is irish, i love me some irish independent gaara, naruto is beautiful and is the one thing keeping me from becoming public enemy number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriette/pseuds/Euphoriette
Summary: But, at a certain angle, when the sun strikes just right, and shadows play hide-and-seek, he looks wild. Feral, untamed. The kind of animal that would bite its own limbs off just to be free, the dog that lost its own leg and would still run like a wolf.





	Keeping Us Down is Impossible, 'Cause We're Unstoppable

He had known Gaara since the very beginning.

Redhead firecracker, foxface sunchild. Sparking from the smallest ember to the hottest lick of flame. Clashing like stars and supernovas.

They were meant to be.

Violent and rough, they would wrestle in place of hugs and cuddles, snarling, smiling, and biting. Untamed and reckless, alphas through and through. Naruto is okay with the scars though, it's fine because Gaara will always be worth it. Gaara is the world to him.

Naruto could never help noticing how Gaara usually looked so innocent except for his strange dark eye-rings, nothing but a small, pale youngling.

But, at a certain angle, when the sun strikes just right, and shadows play hide-and-seek, he looks wild. Feral, untamed. The kind of animal that would bite its own limbs off just to be free, the dog that lost its own leg and would still run like a wolf.  
__

Then, Sasuke came along. 

God, he was like a raven. All angles and glass, too bright to resist, cutting and slashing if you came too close. He reflected Naruto so perfectly, the missing puzzle pieces finally reunited. Like the sky and the sea, close enough to be lethal.

Of course, Gaara couldn’t stand it. How could he, Naruto's blood was his to spill.  
__

And suddenly, the pack was divided. Naruto would try to patch it up but would only mangle it more, and by the end Gaara would be spitting Irish.

_Níl sé ceart duitse! Is é pacáiste fola, deartháir.  
Ní féidir leat a fheiceáil?_

Naruto was never a good listener.

Eventually, as time passed, Gaara would go, like the ocean pulling away, and Sasuke was all Naruto had.  
__

Years later, Naruto and Sasuke got married.

It was simple and efficient, the ring on the finger bonding them together. Nothing less than love, but never anything more. Molding mechanically to one another, fused with no escape.  
__

It was a sunny October, years later, that Naruto finally found his pack again. 

Gaara was different, taller, mature, no longer pale. His hair was shorter, and blazed like wildfire. He grinned like a beast, baring his fangs, laugh-roaring like the bellow of the wind. Black trenchcoat, combat boots, unstoppable, legendary. Naruto cuts his tongue on his canines, licks the blood and smirks like a fox.

 _Tá sé ar feadh i bhfad, mo chara_ and Naruto was alive again. Even if it was only for a second, it was enough.

One last time, the sunset slashes across the pavement, the angle is impeccable, and Gaara is as far away as a storm.


End file.
